Cartoon Universe Time Warp
by FlowerofAdversity
Summary: In this CL/XS Code Lyoko/Xiaolin Showdown crossover, the Dragons find themselves within the realm of Code Lyoko brought on by a return to the past, with no way to return until Jack reaches through by his quantum generator to return them.


Cartoon Universe Time Warp

Note: Yet another time-paradox, but on a grander scale. Where this could lead, only the Gods know. During a battle against Umbra, he nearly wipes the Warriors out with a single blow and Jeramie unfortunately has to implement a return to the past. As this is done, a rift in the space/time continuum is created and opens a vortex into the world of the Xiaolin Warriors. They are sucked into the universe of Code Lyoko and have no way of returning until Jack contacts them through his "Quantum Generator". He is able to rip through time and space to retrieve them, but the Warriors and Dragons always remember their contact together.

"So what you are saying is there is an infinite possibility of different universes where a multitude of my-selves are rolling dice ? Ugh, this is like a bad hangover."—Kyoji Koriyama, Noein

Chapter 1—An Uncanny Event

Umbra had grown too powerful for the Warriors to fight and they had run out of options to fight against him. Even Suzanne's attempts to recharge everyone hadn't worked. She too, was becoming enervated and found it hard to stay upright. Jim acted as a crutch for her. All the Warriors were enervated, unable to continue. Jeramie had only one more option: to initiate a return to the past. After the time-flux itself had altered during the last time they had fought. Somehow in that brief amount of time, Umbra had restored himself that quickly. It was possible the return to the past had given him that kind of ability, but who knows. Time was an impossible concept to be grasped by the minds that created it. Jeramie had no time to focus on quantum theory at this time.

"Return to the past now !", Jeramie shouted as time froze and light bathed them. As the group huddled close together, Umbra began to unleash a final attack upon them, but they had been whisked away back into the safe haven of the University. They had all had their eyes shut until they returned, and upon opening them, there were some strangely dressed teenagers with them. They looked like they were knocked out cold.

"Quickly, we need to gather them into someplace safe. Our house is the best place for that.", Suzanne stated, taking the young bald monk into her arms and carrying him to her home, which wasn't too far away from Paris University. Emily and the others carried the oddly attired teenagers to her abode and tended to their wounds before they awakened. They would definitely have a lot of explaining to do when they woke up.

Chapter 2—Dragons Meet Warriors

A couple of hours later, the Xiaolin Children awoke. Rai rose from his bed first.

"What, where am I ? What is this place ?", he questioned as he arose from the soft couch and looked around in a stupor at where he was. He had no idea what had just happened and trying to process it all made his head hurt. A young girl who had been sleeping in a nearby room had heard him walking around.

"What are you doing up, young man ?", she asked inquisitively. The young lady had thistle colored hair and deep chocolate eyes.

"W-who are you ? Stay back, I'm warning you !", Rai said, raising his hands up in self defense.

"It's alright. I won't hurt you, whoever you are. I'm Emily Morales. Who are you ?", Emily stated, moving closer to him. He still demonstrated a defensive pose, not truly trusting the young woman who was only trying to make him feel comfortable.

"I'm Raimundo. Everyone just calls me Rai. Where the heck am I ?", Rai answered.

"Excellent question, Rai. We're wondering where you came from, so perhaps we can answer our questions together.", Emily said, walking closer to him. He could sense now that she wasn't a threat. If she had been her aura would've told him so. She meant him no harm and was doing all she could to help him, so he began to feel less tense.

The other Dragons awoke and were filled with questions, just as Rai had been, but upon meeting the Lyoko Warriors, they were put at ease, at least somewhat.

"So, there isn't any Shen Gong Wu here then ?", Omi said, scratching his head.

"No, unfortunately, we don't have anything like that here.", Tammy responded.

"It'd be kind of interesting if there was…", Millie added.

"Do you have any way of us getting back home ?", Audrey, the Dragon of Heart inquired. Audrey was a newer Dragon to the team, but just as valuable as the other members were.

"Unfortunately, we have no way of doing that right now. Aelita has done her best to open the rift that was left behind, but it has already closed.", Jeramie stated sadly.

"So, we're like a fat sow in the mud. Stuck.", Clay said, a bit upset, crossing his arms. Audrey tried her best to soothe her manly cowboy's nerves by stroking his arm softly.

"In a sense, yes. But you can help us…that is, if you want to.", Taelia chimed in.

"I'd rather get a tour of France to start. Besides we've just arrived. We need to get our bearings.", Kimiko said, with a bit of a chuckle.

"Who made her leader ?", Rai whispered to Omi, who just shrugged.

"Sure, sure. Why not ? It is Paris after all.", Dojo stated, who was just as confused with everything that had occurred. But luckily the little dragon and his friends were in good hands with the Warriors by their side.

Chapter 3—Elemental Backup

Umbra had been confused as to where his newfound power had come from. He didn't question it, but welcomed it, growing all the more potent with his latest infusion of energy. The next time he met the Warriors he was certain to defeat them. If he struck now when they were unaware, they would be vulnerable. He would use a monster known as the Psychos to knock them down, stabilizing his victory.

The Dragons were enjoying the sights and sounds of romantic Paris, particularly the iconic Eiffel Tower. Seeing it in person was much more breathtaking than it was in movies or pictures. The Dragons had been taking photos of what they saw in the evening, hoping their photos would turn out well. Seeing that Kimiko had a digital camera that was state-of-the-art, it wasn't a question of if they would take but how stunning they would be once they were printed.

Before the friends knew what was happening, they found themselves on Lyoko.

"Where are we ?", Kimiko questioned, in wonderment and awe. All the Dragons looked splendid in their Warrior garb, and knew about Lyoko from their friends' stories. Never did they think it was true.

"What do we do now ?", Omi asked, as he looked around in amazement with the others. The sense of bewilderment came to a stop when a huge mecha with four opposing faces and as many arms as the Indian Goddess of Death, Shiva.

"Behold Psychos, Warriors !", Umbra's voice echoed throughout the desert sector, where they had been transported. The beast fired lasers out of its main mouth, roaring fiercely.

"We RUN !", Clay said, picking up his friends by the armful and dashing ahead of the Warriors.

"Wait, we don't…we fight, together !", Yumi said, popping open her fans and preparing for battle.

"Tessen fans? That's super awesome!", Kimiko said in awe. Yumi simply blushed at the compliment, ready to fight against the twisted beast before them. Clay teamed up with Suzanne, Audrey with Emily, Omi with Tammy and Frieda, Yumi with Kimiko, Patric with Raimundo, and Dojo with Michael. The Psychos itself was extremely powerful, and didn't seem phased by attacking its eyes or shooting elements at its mouth. They were looking for Umbra's seal on the beast to finally destroy it, but none could be found. Taelia looked through her imaging goggles and saw the symbol atop the monster's head.

"There !" she said in a near-whisper. The others caught the trajectory of the seal and began firing at it. The Psychos was still unaffected, but began to waver until it began to wobble on its legs and collapse, exploding. Umbra bellowed and reappeared in front of them, but was too weak to fight back. Having created the Psychos from his own devious desire, the mechanism itself was part of him. He fell to his knees.

"I cannot fight back, so I will allow you to kill me now, and offer me peace.", Umbra said, opening his vest and exposing his seal. Millie began crying, hiding her face within Tamiya's chest.

"That would be unfair. We can't possibly…", Sam began until Will stopped her.

"That's unsportsmanlike, Umbra.", he added. Umbra was helped up by the Warriors and the Dragons, not understanding why they wouldn't strike him.

"We're not like you. We believe in integrity and dignity. Besides, it wouldn't be a fair fight.", Sissi said, honestly, as she allowed Umbra to stand. The evil virus looked at them, not knowing how to respond. Quickly, without batting an eyelash, he disappeared and they were back in France as if nothing had occurred. Granted, they were disoriented, but pleased that they had won. It wouldn't be the last battle they would face against Umbra but at least they wouldn't have to face Psychos again. It seemed once a new monster was created and then defeated, it disappeared for good. But his "familiars", the ones he had controlled from the beginning, they were his loyal marionettes, always doing his will.

Chapter 4—Get Back, Jack !

The Dragons had found their battle with the Warriors enervating and had to find a bench to sit down and collect their breath.

"How are we supposed to return home ?", Omi questioned once again, seemingly forgetting that question had been asked before. Then, a familiar voice came from heaven.

"I noticed there was something strange going on, and then I locate you _here_. Strange, huh ?", Jack Spicer said, looking through the Quantum Generator. He had just perfected it and had been able to follow the Dragon's theta particles back to the Warrior's dimension.

"Hello, Jack.", Kimiko said, blushing a little. It was the Dragon of Metal looking out for them once more, leading a double existence just so that they could defeat Chase Young and his diabolical army someday.

"Oh, hey, Kim !", Jack responded, suavely, brushing back his fiery-red hair.

"Ahem.", Omi said, stately, his loud voice startling them.

"Right ! Of course ! Now that I've found you, you can all come home. But make it quick. I can only keep this portal open ", Jack said, sounding relieved that he had been able to locate the Dragons after months of searching. The Dragons had enjoyed their time with the Warriors and they had worked well as a team, but they had to depart.

"Shucks, it was great working with y'all !", Clay said, trying to hide some tears as he turned away.

"Yes, and we'll miss you. But we have to go back now. Maybe we'll meet again, heavens only know.", Audrey added as she held onto her love's arm affectionately.

Again, they thanked the Warriors for their generosity and stepped through the portal. Strange electronic noises resonated as they stepped through and the portal vanished.

Epilogue 

"Those Xiaolin children sure were sweet.", Aelita said, missing them already. To be honest, the friends were sad that they had to leave their new allies. But they had to return to their time and their own home, facing their own battle against a similar evil.

"Yes, but they have their place, and we have ours. We'll still be friends despite our distance. Friendship unites us even past the dimensions.", Jeramie said, wisely. The friends sighed as they left Paris to return home. It wasn't known when they would fight Umbra again but they would be stronger from what they learned in their battle with the Xiaolin Dragons themselves. Friendship was a thread that kept them all close, whatever happened. Someday, both teams would defeat their foes, no matter how long that took. Whenever that day came, they would remember their connections and thank their lucky stars that indeed, goodness would always be victorious over evil.

The End


End file.
